


"Do You Ever Stop Eating?"

by kiradere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, i'm a whore for classic deancas y'all don't understAND-, season 4, thinks about autistic coded castiel thinks about autistic coded castiel thinks about autistic co
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiradere/pseuds/kiradere
Summary: “If you’re gonna watch me eat -- which is beyond creepy, by the way, ” Dean nods to the chair across from his. “You could at least sit down.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	"Do You Ever Stop Eating?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another little ficlet I wrote last summer for an inbox prompt. Here is the link to the original post :-)

“Do you ever stop eating?” Castiel asks. He had been sent that morning to ‘monitor the Winchester boy’. He wasn’t told what for. Uriel just said to do it, and Castiel does as he is told.

“Jesus-” Dean jumps and almost chokes on his burger. His fourth burger to be exact, matched with his second helping of McFries, all of which had so far been downed by three bottles of beer. “Stop appearing outta nowhere like that, Cas. I’m gonna choke to death one day.”

“No you won’t,” Castiel states, as it’s true- Dean’s final cause of death will not be choking to death on a bacon cheese burger. And if Dean ever even comes close, “I would stop that from happening.”

Dean just grunts in response and takes another bite of his burger. Castiel just watches him.

“If you’re gonna watch me eat- which is beyond creepy, by the way, ” Dean looks up from his food and nods to the chair across from his. “You could at least sit down.”

“It isn’t ‘creepy’,” Castiel replies, but takes the seat anyway. He still doesn’t know how to sit comfortably in them, but refuses to admit that, and ends up sitting perpendicular to the table. “I am only doing my job.”

“See, that’s even creepier.”

“I see.”

“And yes, I do stop eating, but I didn’t eat for, like four months slash forty years, so I think I get a free pass on the binge right now.”

“You have been out of Hell for three weeks and I made sure to supply your body with all it’s missed nutrients when I put it back-” Castiel stops. He looks over. The biggest grin is on Dean’s face. “That was a joke wasn’t it?”

Dean nods vigorously and represses a laugh.

“You know if you weren’t such a creep sometimes,” he reaches for his beer. “You might actually be good company.”

Castiel stands up and goes to the kitchen sink. There’s only dirty glasses. He finds the cleanest one, uses his grace to spiffy it up, and fills it.

“Here,” is all he says when he hands it to Dean. Dean doesn’t say anything, but he nods and takes it.

“Did I tell you the time Sam almost got a reverse mohawk by accident once?” Dean says. Cas shakes his head and sits back down, facing the right direction this time, and listens intently as Dean goes off on his story. But if Heaven asks, Castiel will say all is quiet, all is well, and that Dean never had a clue he was there.


End file.
